Hy-Pro_Glo
by CatgirlJasp
Summary: Well this is my attempt at humor. Imagine now a bad day. Now imagine that bad day affectinging everyone you know. Now just imagine that day going into complete F'ed-up mode. You got it. (Takari, Kenyako, Joemi ) Chapter 4's up.
1. Default Chapter

Yeah, congratulate me I found a way to pry that damn writer's block off my arm. I threw it away with out looking so sorry if anyone catches it. Now the title has nothing to do with what the story is about I just happen to like that song by Anthrax. Anyway I had been thinking about what a really messed up day would be like if a large group had one. Because well I have had some really messed up incidents that happen everyday of the week and I've had a day where I should have never gotten out of bed. I can't relate all the crap I've actually had happen to me in one day because it deals with work, but I had this devious idea to have a story based on a messed up day. I'm sure a lot of people can do this one. In fact I would love to see some ideas from others on this topic, but anyway on with the fun.   
  
***************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Hy-Pro-Glo  
  
By Cat-Girl Jasp  
  
  
Prologue 0.0 When Nothing Becomes Something.  
  
Not all days can be the epitome of perfection. That is expected, things happen. Bad things, good things, and of course the boring normal mediocre things have all been experienced by everyone. Actually a lot of nothing usually happens. Then there are those days that you think that sometimes you are the butt of a cosmic joke. A day so seriously messed up you have to wonder what in the heck happened. I never figured that a day like that would happen to not only me, but all of my friends too.   
  
Oh yeah Hi! I'm Sora. I'm a digidestine. A chosen child that went to the digital world to fight and save it with our own digimon partner. Well that was several years ago. Now I still am a digidestine, and still have my digital partner Biyomon, but now we have all grown up, well some more then others. All of us older digidestine are now in collage while the younger ones are about out of high school, but that isn't what is important. What is actually important is a day that some how got turned up on its head. Not only for me, but all the digidestine. Just one of those days that for some unknown reason was our day. Imagine a nice warm summer day. A nice day to go to the beach, yeah right.   
  
Just watch this nice day turn into a nightmare with no way to fight it. Not because of some enemy from the digital world that we can at least poke at with sticks and call it bad names, Noooooo it's got to be fate or something worse.   
  
  
Chapter 0.1 The Pancake Incident.  
  
"Tai!!!! Get up already!" Kari yelled from her bedroom door. Their parents had left on a visit with relative for the weekend and left Tai and Kari with the house. So they had decided to get together with their friends for the day and head to the beach. Not a bad idea by Kari's standards since there wasn't many days left of summer. So now Kari had been ripping through her closet trying her best to find something to wear over her bathing suit, and for that matter to find her bathing suit.  
  
"I'm up already shesh!" Tai yelled back as he was trying to stifle a yawn. "What're you yelling about? It's Saturday for heaven's sake."  
  
"I hope you didn't forget about today's beach trip." She answered looking at the clock before turning around to face her older brother. When she did she nearly fell over laughing. He looked like he had just crawled out of a dumpster or something. His hair stuck up wildly like usually and there was a candy wrapper stuck in it. He had obviously slept in his clothes from the previous day because of the fact that they were extremely wrinkled and rumpled looking and because of the large red stain on the front of it.   
  
"What?" he asked very upset and still half-asleep.  
  
"Sorry... Nothing.." She said between giggle fits. When her laughter had finally subsided.  
  
"Yeah what ever. I haven't forgotten. I just ... I just had something else on my mind." He said rubbing his head.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as she watched him flinch from his own hand.  
  
"I fell out of bed." He mumbled then after taking a breath he added "And then bumped my head against the corner of the desk."  
  
"Ouch hate when that happens." She said trying so hard not to make fun of him. She would have too, but she really wanted to get going soon. "Come on lets get ready." She said surprising him. Tai was really expecting her to make fun of him. He just mumbled and walked in a zombie like fashion out of the room.  
  
"That was awful nice of you Kari." Gatomon said from her position on the bed.   
  
"What do you mean?" Kari asked resuming her search for her favorite pink shirt. Actually it was very new she had just got the shirt two days ago on a shopping trip with Yolei. It was a sleeveless shirt with a star in the middle done in small white stones.   
  
"You didn't make fun of your brother." Gatomon said in a sterner voice. "You always make fun of him when he falls out of bed."  
  
"Yeah well I'm in a hurry today. I don't want to waste the time it would take to argue with him. Then I'd have to run from him and then apologize from him, and well you get the point."  
  
"Heh, you just want to see TK in his swim trunks."  
  
"What! I do not." She said pulling her bathing suit from the stack of clothes in the bottom of her dresser and giving it a strange look. "Well he does look cute in them." she added in a near whisper, but that's not the point. I just want to get to the beach before my summer vacation is gone."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Gatomon answered jumping off the bead and heading into the living room. "I think your mom washed that shirt you're looking for."  
  
"Oh really? Thanks!" Kari said jumping up.  
  
In the kitchen she saw a surprisingly awake looking Tai standing near the stove with a large mixing bowl. "Want some pancakes?" he asked stirring the overly thick mixture that looked more like glue. It was a recipe that Mimi had taught them when she came over for a vacation from America. It was an incredibly easy thing to make so Tai had taken to it very quickly... usually the mix looked better.  
  
"Yeah whatever you make's fine." Kari said half ignoring him "I see you got the paper out of your hair." She added.  
  
"uh yeah.." he then mumbled something about a gum bomb. "Breakfast should be ready in a few." He said changing topics as Kari walked past him with a huge smile.  
  
In the laundry room she had found a pile of clean laundry. "Mom definitely didn't do laundry. None of this is folded. " Kari mumbled to herself. As she began sorting through the stack of mixed clothes. "Hey Tai!!!" Kari yelled. When she got a mumble in response she assumed he was listening. "Who did laundry?" she asked poking her head out of the room to see if he actually was listening.  
  
"ummm I think dad... Mom was so mad at him so he was trying to do some chores to help her out so she wouldn't be so mad." He answered trying to dig a pan out of the cabinet. "Why?"  
  
"Dad? That's why this place looks like a mess. " She mumbled resuming her search. "Wonder what he did that made mom so mad." She said to the stack as she began was almost through. She was actually praying that her shirt wasn't in this stack at that point. Unfortunately she found it in a wadded pink ball. It had been wadded up so tightly she wondered what had happened. That is until it was came open.   
  
Across the front of the shirt was a large white patch that had a frayed hole in the center. All the pretty white stones but one where gone and in their places where little frayed strings or the silver settings that had been used to attach the stones to the shirt. Kari was speechless.  
  
"Oh by the way." Tai said from the other room "Dad had an accident with some of the cloths so don't be surprised at what you may find. You know I wasn't," he said before mumbling something about his soccer jersey.  
  
Kari just dropped the shirt. On top of the garbage can before getting up and stomping off to the bathroom. 'What's wrong with her?" Gatomon asked as she looked over the back of the couch.  
  
"Dad did laundry." Tai answered in a monotone voice before going back to the stove to see if it was hot enough yet. "Pancake?" he asked Gatomon.  
  
"No, I'm trying to quit." She said after getting a good look at the batter. He just looked at her and shrugged. "Isn't Agumon awake yet?" she asked looking back at the TV. All the digimon had come to the real world for summer vacation. Since their partners where off from school they figured they could spend a little time with them.  
  
"Yeah." He answered while still looking so intently at the stove. "He's in my room still. Don't know what he's doing." That's when they heard Kari's scream. Tai turned towards the bathroom to see what happened, unfortunately the pan was still in his hand. As he turned he knocked the batter bowl all over the stove where it promptly spilled in a thick mess landing on Tai's shoes. When Tai stepped back and examine the damage to his breakfast he slipped and fell bumping his head against the counter behind him on his way down to the floor.  
  
'Kari Tai!!" Gatomon yelled jumping up and looking from the bathroom to the kitchen. Agumon immediately came running out and began looking around to see what had happened.  
  
Kari came out of the bathroom rubbing her face as she tried to see what made the noise in the kitchen. Unfortunalty she couldn't see the chair in front of her. Gatomon tried to warn her but she was too late as she watched Kari flip over the chair and landing in the floor. That's when Black smoke began to fill the room.  
  
"Tai the Stove!!!" Agumon shouted as Tai began scrambling too his feet to cut off the stove and clean off the now flaming pancake batter.  
  
"Kari what was that scream for." Gatomon asked her as she helped open windows to keep the smoke alarm from going off.   
  
"I got toothpaste in my eye then slipped on the wet towels in the bathroom." She answered still rubbing her face, "What was that noise from the kitchen?"  
  
"Breakfast going up in flames." Tai answered putting the mess in the sink. "Let's hurry. I want to get out of here."  
  



	2. The Hampster Incedent

Hi all I'm back with another chapter of a really rotten day, that is just getting better and better by the minute. Oh I did forget to add on my first chapter, but Yes I do not own digimon and am making no profit, so now that all that is out of the way on with the show.  
Omg Extra note I noticed I posted this with a small error before so this is the revised edition. Thanks ~blushed~ Gomen nasi.   
*****************  
  
  
Chapter 0.2 The Hampster Incident.  
  
"Well that doesn't sound too bad." Kari said as Davis finished describing how his sister had locked him outside in his boxers that morning.  
  
"Not that bad?" he asked. "It was horrible!" he said burying his head in his hands. "I was so embarrassed and the old lady next door tried to sic that little hampster-sized dog she has on me!"  
  
Yolei, Cody and Davis had met Tai and Kari In the park where the others where suppose to meet before their trip. Everyone was late so far. They all simply decided to wait for them at the wall surrounding the park.  
  
"Ugh look Davis it could have been worse." Yolei yelled. "Okay, I nearly took a nose dive off our balcony and Kari's kitchen caught on fire." At this Tai turned red and looked away hoping no one would notice.  
  
"Yeah, Yolei how did you manage to almost take a nose dive off your balcony?" Demiveemon asked as he, Upamon and Poramon tore through the bag of snacks Yolei had brought them.  
  
"Well I was standing outside looking at the sky and when my brother opened the door to tell me I was going to be late he scared me half to death." She then too a deep breath before finishing. "Then when I jumped I lost my balance and nearly went over the railing."  
  
"Thank goodness he caught you before you did." Kari said smiling.  
  
"So Cody? Anything bad happen to you this morning?" Davis asked the youngest digidestine.  
  
"My toothbrush broke." He mumbled.   
  
"That's not bad." Tai said. "It could have been worse."  
  
"It broke while it was in my mouth. I nearly gagged on it." Cody added. The others did a double take and gave him a surprised look.  
  
"Well at least we know you brush well." Yolei said.  
  
"Is it me or has anyone noticed that we all have had a bad morning?" Davis asked finally sitting on the wall beside the others.  
  
"Yeah so?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well maybe it's a sign for the gods or something." He said.  
  
"A sign?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah. A sign that we should all just stay home in bed." Davis finished giving them a knowing nod.  
  
"Don't be silly Davis. If you don't want to go just stay home." Yolei said.  
  
"Yeah we won't mind." Cody added.  
  
"Hi guys." Ken said as he approached the group. He put leafmon down next to the other digimon and sat next to Yolei on the wall.  
  
"Hi Ken!" she said giving him a hug. She let go immediately when he flinched. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh it was nothing." He said smiling like he was hiding something.  
  
"Oh don't be embarrassed, you can tell us Ken." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah this from the girl who squirted toothpaste in her eyes and forgot to mention that with the kitchen fire." Gatomon said casually ignoring the dirty look Kari shot her.  
  
Davis stifled a laugh as Yolei ignored them both. "So what happened? You obviously hurt yourself." She asked Ken again.  
  
"It's silly really." He mumbled. "My bed collapsed out from under me."  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad." Tai shrugged.  
  
"I was sitting on the bottom bunk when it happened."  
  
"Ouch." Kari said. "And your mom's still letting you come.  
  
"He's 18 she can't stop him." Yolei reminded her. "But I have to ask does it hurt too much to go to the beach?" she said turning back to Ken.  
  
"Naaahh." He said smiling.  
  
"I can't believe you still have that bed. It's got to old now I thought you got rid of it." Davis asked.  
  
"We were waiting for them to deliver the new one." Ken said. "Besides it was fine.. Well till this morning that is."  
  
"Don't worry, Ken we've all have little accidents this morning." Tai said grinning nervously at the memory of his own breakfast incident.  
  
"Little accidents?" Davis asked obviously irritated. "I'd call it a curse." He said like he was the expert.  
  
"Curses don't exist." Izzy said surprising the group. This caused Davis to fall off the wall backwards when he jumped in surprise. They all turned to see Izzy walking along with Tentomon flying beside him.  
  
"Geez Izzy don't do that!" Davis said when he finished picking himself off the ground.  
  
"Sorry." He shrugged. Then added, "You might want to get out of there. Poison Ivy might be back there." He pointed out which caused Davis to jump again while he tried to scramble back over the wall and fall on the otherside.  
  
"Hey Izzy any word from the others?" Tai asked him as he tried to help Davis to his feet.  
  
"Yeah Mimi's flight was delayed so she won't be here till later. Joe's still waiting at the airport for her so he said he was going to meet us at the beach, and TK said him and Matt had some problems but they will be here with the ride in a few minutes."  
  
"Don't tell me Joe spent the night at the airport!" Tai said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Aww how sweet. " Kari and Yolei said in unison.  
  
"What ever." Davis said waving them off. "See I told you a curse. Our day is cursed."  
  
"Just because of a few bad incidents it doesn't mean our day is cursed." Cody said.  
  
"Besides there is no such thing as curses." Izzy reiterated.   
  
"Oh why where you late then?" Davis asked which caused Izzy to blush. "Your never late if you can help it."  
  
"Well... Mom and Dad are out so I had a little problem with breakfast." He mumbled "Then the shower and my computer crashed." He ended in a near whisper. Tai was just happy he wasn't the only one who had trouble with breakfast, but he didn't plan on mentioning it anymore.  
  
"Tai caught the kitchen on fire, so don't worry Izzy." Kari said causing Tai to visible shrink.  
  
"I guess Sora is with Matt and Tk?" Tai asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah but barely. Her mom almost made her stay and help with the shop today." Izzy answered sitting down along the wall with the others. "Something about tripping and destroying the window display."  
  
"Her too?" Agumon asked. Izzy just shrugged as the others rolled their eyes. Today was beginning to be more of an adventure then they expected.  



	3. The Radio Incident

This one is a shorter chapter then what I've done before, but it's mostly a more for the transition. Thank you for reading and reviewing I appreciate it. I am really trying to keep in the vein of humor. So if I do happen to do things that seem cruel it's not intentional, but some of this stuff has happened to people I know.  
And of course the standard disclaimers: I don't own digimon (just a few action figures) and I never will own it (except in my dreams). Thanks  
*******************************  
  
  
Chapter 0.3 The Radio Incident.  
  
A long black van pulled up in front of the digidestine as they talked beside the park wall. It looked like it was several decades old and was ready to be retired. It had dark tinted windows and large rust spots in the side. The front bumper was covered in stickers in different languages and the back bumper was missing.  
  
The digidestine just stared as they watched Matt, Sora and TK file out of it with nervous grins. "Hi all." They greeted as their digimon rushed out of the van all to glad to be out also.  
  
"Ummm Matt?" Tai asked eyeing the van.  
  
"Yeah. Just don't ask....okay." He said as if he knew what was going to be asked.  
  
"Um, No. I have to ask man, Where did you get that and what happened to your car?"   
  
"This belongs to the guy who helps with the lighting at our concert. It was the only thing I could borrow on short notice that everyone would fit in." Matt answered obviously upset about the whole incident.  
  
"Okay and?"  
  
"His car blew its transmission this morning at the flower shop." Tk answered trying to save his brother the trouble of having to go through the story for the millionth time. "We're lucky we got this."   
  
"Uh huh...." Davis broke in before anyone else said anything. "See told you. Today is cursed." He then walked up to look inside the van.  
  
"Cursed?" Sora asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Kari said waving off the idea, "We have a vehicle so let's not worry." She said picking up her bag.  
  
"Well there are a few things we should warn you about." Sora said.  
  
"Hey why are there no seats in here?" Davis asked from the van. Everyone immediately looked at Matt.  
  
"They where taken out to haul equipment." He shrugged.  
  
"Okay that shouldn't be too bad so long as we stay seated." Yolei said as the digidestine began filing towards the van to put their beach supplies inside.  
  
"Well it also has no air conditioner." TK said helping Kari with her stuff.  
  
"uh.. well. It's definitely going to be hot." Tai said nervously disliking where this was going.  
  
"We can open the windows." Cody said still trying to look on the bright side as he climbed in.  
  
"And well the radio broke this morning also." Sora said looking down at her feet. The others just stopped and stared blankly at Matt.  
  
"Oh man this is going to be a long ride." Agumon said rolling his eyes.  
  
"You have no idea." Gabumon whispered to him.  
  
"What did you do to the radio Matt?" Izzy asked.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" he yelled throwing up his hands.  
  
"It really wasn't." Tk said before anyone made a comment on Matt's loud music. "When we got the van the guy turned it on for us and as he turned on the radio it squealed and then sparks and black smoke came out of it."   
  
"Man it was his fault he touched it first." Matt said.  
  
"Hey!" Tk yelled back. "All I did was tap it. Tap it!" he threw himself down next to Kari and the digimon. "Taping something doesn't make black smoke come out of it."  
  
"It did with the toaster this morning." Matt mumbled as he helped Sora into the passenger seat. The others just stared at the brothers with blank looks. Tk however didn't respond he just ignored his brother.  
  
"Have they been like this all morning?" Gatomon asked Patomon.  
  
"Uh huh." He said nodding.  
  
"Come on guys!" Yolei said snapping the others out of their stupor. "It is just going to mean we will enjoy the beach more once we get there. So there are a few problems. Who cares."  
  
"She right." Sora said "We can't dwell on the bad stuff all day." That earned her a chorus of moans. Davis mentioned a curse again but got smacked over the head by Yolei.  
  
"Come on guys lets get this show on the road." Tai said, "There is a point to this trip." He reminded them as Matt began pulling out onto the road.  
  
"So TK what happened to the toaster?" Kari asked. He didn't say anything. "Come on. It can't be that bad, we've all had accidents today."  
  
"Yeah several." Davis added still rubbing his head.  
  
"I put toast in it." Tk stared down at his sneakers. "And then something happened it got stuck and caught on fire." He rushed to finish.  
  
"Geez everyone's catching their kitchens on fire." Izzy said. When he realized what he had admitted to he just blushed and looked away.  



	4. The Ice Incedent

Hello all. No I definatly haven't ignored this story I'm still working on it. I so need help. I want you all to pick the character I do the next really bad thing to. You can choose one of the digidestine left at the beach. Ie-Tai, Matt, Sora, TK, Kari, Davis, Izzy and Cody.  
Just put it in the reply and the character that gets the most votes will be the object of my next f'd-up day problem.  
Thanks and enjoy.  
*******************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 0.4 The Ice Incident.  
  
"Man is it hot." Davis whined as he tried to hang his head out the window. Instead he managed to fall over Yolei and Ken. Kari had to hold Yolei back as Tai settled the ensuing argument by shoving Davis farther back.  
  
"We'll be there soon if you could just sit down." Tai said which made everyone else do a double take because Tai himself had tried to do the same thing just a few minutes prior. This wasn't helping everyone forget just how hot and stuffy the van really was and how every once in a while they would be bounced and jostled so hard that a few of them has landed on each other.  
  
"Heh, Sorry guys." Matt sheepishly said after the first really hard bump and Izzy landed on Tai and Davis. "He said it needs new shocks." All and all the ride was quickly becoming unbearable with only the thought of the beach ahead to keep them from really biting each other's head off. Sora tried to get them to sing some songs to occupy themselves but quickly changed her mind when she actually heard some of them sing.  
  
It seemed like forever before the van had stopped and Matt sighed "We're here." No one waited for him to finish because they where too busy crowding to get out.  
  
"Yes! The beach!" Yolei and Kari shouted jumping up and down.  
  
"Come on you two lets get our stuff unloaded." Tk reminded them grabbing some bags and handing them to them. Tai and Davis had already scooped up their bags and started to find a place for them to set up.   
  
"Don't forget to find one where we can barbecue!" Sora shouted after Matt and Izzy went to catch up with him. Kari also followed but that was only to pick up the things that where now falling out of a hole in Tai's bag that some how appeared there during the ride to the beach.  
  
"Ugh this thing is heavy." Tk said trying to pick up the cooler. "What's in here?"   
  
"Food and Drinks." Yolei said as Cody grabbed the other handle. "I hope there is plenty of Ice, I couldn't get any in the cooler after Matt put our barbecue stuff in there." She added following them to the spot that the others had picked out because Tai's spot was too close to the water and would flood if the tide came in.  
  
"How am I suppose to know when the tide comes in." They could hear him complaining and looking back at his preferred site longingly.  
  
"Because it is posted on a sign at the gates." Kari giggled.  
  
"Davis where's the other cooler?" Ken asked when they got close. "I can't find it in the Van?"  
  
"Cooler?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah the one you where suppose to bring for the ice?" Ken reminded him.   
  
They all watched Davis as he looked up like he was expecting something to fall out of the sky then after a few moments he smiled. "Oh yeah I couldn't get one so I called Joe last night to bring it with the ice." Everyone groaned.  
  
"This stuff will spoil if we wait for Joe?" Yolei moaned.  
  
"Well someone's going to have to go get Ice. There's nowhere nearby that sells ice." Matt said looking around.  
  
"I ain't getting back in that thing until we have to leave." Tk said as his brother eyed him. This caused a bunch of the others to begin speaking all at once on how they aren't getting back in the van to go get the ice.  
  
"I will go, gimme those keys!" Yolei said in frustration taking the keys from Matt. A few of the others turned red and mumbled their thanks as they pulled out pocket change to chip in for the ice and a cooler to put it in.   
  
"I'll go with you." Ken said as she was walking away. He took the keys out of her hands and smiled at her surprised expression. She then presented him with a grateful smile and a small kiss on his check before getting back in the van.  
  
"You know I thought we had Ice before getting into the Van?" Wormon said as he and Hawkmon followed them.  
  
"Yes we did, and I'm guessing that this is what's left of it." Hawkmon said pointing to the pooling water in the back of the Van.  
  
"I guess it was so hot no one noticed it." Ken said looking at the spot.  
  
"That's hard to believe. I bet you someone just forgot and was to embarrassed to say anything." She answered before turning back around in the passenger seat as the Van lurched off into motion.  
  
"You know. I really am beginning to dislike this van." Hawkmon muttered as he and Wormon where thrown back against the floor.  
  



End file.
